Musical Words
by PerfectingSilence
Summary: A series of USUK stories based on songs. Not related to each other.
1. Wake Up Call

_**Song: Wake Up Call**_

_**Artist: Maroon 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the characters, or anything relating to the song this story is based on.**_

_**A/N: This is the first chapter. Sorry it's not very long, but I just sorta wanted to get it finished since I haven't posted anything for so long. It's summer break now though, so I should be getting a lot more stories up soon. Enjoy!**_

He looked so peaceful, sleeping in my bed with another man. Obviously he didn't care about me anymore. Arthur looked so calm, sprawled out across the bed. Soon, however, all would not be quiet in the house. Seemed like someone would be getting one hell of a wake up call.

**Boom!**

It wasn't my fault. They both deserved what they got. One thing's for sure, this man wouldn't be coming back. Arthur was acting hysterical, freaking out about all the blood. He kept going on and on about how he was going to wake up and call the cops on us. So, I decided to act in our best interest and finish what I had started. No witnesses that way. I thought that would calm Artie down some, but no. That only made him accuse me of being a crazy killer.

Even though I apologized over and over, he wouldn't stop yelling at me. I started to wonder if I had done the wrong thing. He went on about how we had to get rid of the body before someone else found out. So we loaded him up in my car. Just in time, too. One of the neighbors had heard the gunshots and called the cops on us.

Since we were already going to be in trouble for murdering this guy, I didn't really feel the need to follow the speed limits and traffic laws. We drove at top speed for a while, Arthur still being all panicky and me trying to block out all the noise so I could just drive. Then we stopped at the side of the road somewhere. Soon the cops would come and search the car. Which would be bad, because both Arthur and I were covered in the guy's blood from when we stuffed him in the back of the car.

The blare of police sirens grew louder as we sat in my car, waiting. I knew I had screwed up pretty bad. Maybe I had taken it too far. Scratch that, I had definitely taken it too far, but it was a little late to go back and change time. Especially considering the six-foot tall dead man in the truck. Oh well...

_** Thanks for reading! Right now, I'm only doing songs by Maroon 5. If you have a specific song you'd like completed, leave a review with the name and I'll get to it as soon as possible. :D**_


	2. She Will Be Loved

_**Song: She Will Be Loved**_

_**Artist: Maroon 5**_

_**A/N: A brilliant song. Hope you think the same thing about the story. Sorry it's so short. I might rewrite a longer version in the future. If you have a request for a Maroon 5 song, leave me a review or PM. Enjoy! **_

I, Alfred Jones, sat looking out my window one morning, watching a specific car on the long street filled with cars. Inside of this parked car sat a young man named Arthur Kirkland. We had known each other for a while, but nothing came of the relationship. Arthur was taken by some Frenchman, who seemed to break his insecure heart every other week. I was always there to help him out when he needed me, but he never seemed to catch on to my motives.

Arthur got out of his car after a while longer of hiding. He carried on with his day as usual. And as usual, I didn't follow him, instead watching him until his figure disappeared in the crowd of people. One day, I knew, I would do something. Just not today.

* * *

The rain was pouring down onto the cement as people rushed around, trying to get their errands done so they could escape the upcoming storm. Unlike them, I stood still, waiting on the corner of the street. My eyes scanned over the surroundings, looking for one person in particular. Finally finding that beautiful broken smile, I asked him if he wanted to go out with me. He would be loved.

Over tea and coffee, he told me about the latest relationship issues. That frog had broken up with him. Again. I told him that my heart was full and my door was open. I made sure he knew he could come any time he wanted and I would be there. No one else loved him, but I always would.

* * *

He took me up on my offer after a while. Coming over now and then. Somethings just to talk and sometimes for someone to be there for him. He realized that I would stay true to my word and catch him when he fell. I think once he saw this, he came over more often, knowing I cared and wasn't using him. Sometimes he would tap on my window, sometimes knock on my door. Every single time I would answer. He would be loved.

There were the days when he tried so hard to say goodbye, like it was hurting him to do so. Those were the days I invited him to stay longer. I could see it in his emerald eyes, that he didn't want to leave and go back home to his tiny apartment. He stayed with me when I asked. It was a pleasant change from the usual eating dinner alone and then having nothing to do.

Being with his came naturally. He obviously felt the same way. Over time, our relationship grew into something more. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of us. One day he came over and never went home. That was fine by me. I would always be there for this man. I had come to know all the things that made him who he was, and I loved every one of them. Eventually, I fixed that broken smile and made it happier. because of me, this man would always be loved.

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Sunday Morning

**_Song: Sunday Morning_**

**_Artist: Maroon 5_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story itself_**

**_A/N: Requested by onarwhal. If anyone else has a request, leave a review. So far, I'm only doing songs by Maroon 5. Enjoy!_**

_Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter._

The sound of rain pounding against the glass woke Alfred one Sunday morning. Raindrops were running down the window, which gave view only to a rainy garden, darkened by the storm clouds above. A cold shiver ran through his body and he reached to take back some of the bed sheets which had been stolen from him during the night. Collecting a fist full of fabric, he pulled the blanket over himself. That forced the two bodies in the bed closer together, considering neither was willing to be left in the cold temperatures of the early morning hours.

Arthur, who had also been woken by the rainy weather, twisted and turned, trying to get closer to his love. He pressed his back to the other's stomach. They fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a mold. Times like this were the absolute best, they had decided. With their hectic lives, sometimes everything just got so crazy. It was hard, you know? These moments became the unforgettable ones.

As the rain poured on, the two stayed in bed, not wanting to start the day and not having anything else that needed done anyways. It was Sunday, after all. Tomorrow, they would have to go back to work and deal with life's stressful times. It sometimes became overwhelming, but at least they always had each other. It was the darkest times that the other's brilliance would shine the most.

Alfred was completely content with spending all day like that, but for some reason Arthur still felt the need to leave the comforts of the bed and start his day. He had started the process of getting himself dressed. However, he made the mistake of looking over at his lover, who was still in bed, but looking a little lonelier than before. Abandoning the remaining clothes on the floor, he crawled back into bed and cuddled up with his boyfriend again.

Fingers ran up and down Arthur's form slowly and softly, like the light touch of a butterfly's wings. He smiled at the action. Alfred did this sometimes. Said he was "Painting a picture with his hands". To Arthur, it was sweet. They dozed off now and then, but seemed to be woken constantly by the varying storm. At one point, the two were woken not by the rain, for it had finally gone away, but by the sun's rays dancing across the bed and over their bodies.

It was pure perfection. Like driving slowly across the country on a Sunday morning. Neither of them ever wanted to leave the bed or do anything besides this. They just wanted to lay there and rest. So for that day, that's all they would do. From that point on, they spent the first half of their Sunday morning together, laying in bed and doing nothing but spending quality time with each other. Sleeping, cuddling, laughing. Yeah, Sunday mornings were most definitely the best.

_**Thanks for reading! I just wanted to apologize for the length of these. I know they aren't very long, but for some reason, song fics are harder to make long for me. Hope you like them anyways. Good for a quick read, I guess. Love ya! :D**_


	4. Never Gonna Leave This Bed

_** Song: Never Gonna Leave This Bed**_

_**Artist: Maroon 5**_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

The faint light given off by the sun's early morning rays were all that allowed the bedroom surrounding us to be seen. Smooth sheets covered my form, the silk feeling comforting. It almost made up for the fact that I had been woken way too early for my liking. From the looks of it, the sun had just begun to make its journey across the sky. Who willingly started their day this early? I could only think of one person crazy enough to do so.

Arthur was scurrying around the room, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake me. Now, don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm a light sleeper or anything. Something must have been knocked to the floor. In the dim lighting it was hard to tell what that something had been. The whispered cursing I heard upon first waking up now made sense.

As my eyes began to adjust, it became much easier to make out objects in the room. Not that I really needed to see in order to get around. It was my bedroom, after all. I was pretty used to navigating the space in the middle of the night so I could get to the bathroom. Maybe I should quit drinking so much right before bed.

Anyways, I finally began to piece together what the Brit was up to. He hurried to different spots in the room, collecting the clothing that had been thrown here and there. I watched as he rushed to get dressed, not drawing any attention to myself, because he didn't know I was awake. After a few minutes, I got bored and cleared my throat to alert him that he was being watched. Stopping dead in his tracks, belt in his hand, he turned to me.

His face showed a mix of surprise and guilt, which was understandable, considering he had tried to sneak out without saying goodbye to me. The surprise quickly faded away and he continued with the process of getting on his belt. He looked at me as if telling me to begin the conversation.

"What are you doing?" I kept my tone light instead of accusing, giving him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he had just gone to pick up breakfast, so it would be ready by the time I woke up. I doubted that though. The look on his face wasn't one of someone trying to do something kind for someone else. It was more one of someone being caught in the act of doing something wrong and feeling guilty for it.

He cleared his throat before he spoke, probably trying to get rid of the raspy tone that sleep would have brought on. "… I was getting dressed" the answer was true, but it was lacking the details I was searching for. He knew it wasn't what I wanted to hear, but he seemed afraid to specify on the situation. It made me afraid, honestly. What could be so bad that he wanted to hide it from me?

"Why?" some obvious answer wasn't going to work for me and I wasn't going to let him out the door until I knew why he needed to leave so badly.

"… I was going home" his response took me by surprise and made my chest tighten a little in sadness. "It's just that I feel guilty for being with you, because I'm with Francis and it's not fair to him, you know? I was just thinking maybe it would be best if I left so then if he came over I would be there and he wouldn't know that I'm seeing you too…" the speed at which he was talking made it hard to keep up. My brain was still foggy from sleep. Still, I managed to process what he was saying and think about it for a moment as he waited silently for me to respond.

"I see…" I wasn't sure what to say. He was right; it would be really bad if Francis found out we were together. Still, I didn't want him to leave. I definitely didn't want him to go home and then spend the day with that frog.

"I'm sorry, Al" it was a genuine apology.

"It's okay, Iggy" He didn't even tell me not to call him Iggy. Of course, that was most likely do to the fact that he seemed too surprised to realize I had used the pet name on him.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yeah. Bye Al" during our conversation, he had finished getting dressed and had collected all of his belongings. He hurried out the door without another word, leaving me alone in the house.

* * *

I didn't see him that night. The next day I sat on the couch, a book in hand, my eyes skimming the pages but not actually reading any of the words. The news played in the background, but it was nothing but negatives, so I changed it to a channel that plays action movies. I wasn't paying attention to it either, though. It only served as background noise while I thought about my life.

And I realized that it sucks. The man I love was with someone else. I want sure how he felt about me, but I hoped it was something similar to how I felt. He told me he loved me, and he was a man of his word. Usually. I did feel bad for Francis. The whole situation wasn't fair for him either.

I wondered how Arthur felt about him. Did he love him? I didn't think so, but I couldn't be sure. If he didn't, why would he stay with him? I knew he was scared. Suddenly it all made sense. He didn't love Francis, but he cared about him and didn't want to hurt him by leaving.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a key jiggling in the lock, and then the quiet ' click' of the door being unlocked. Only two people had a spare key to my apartment: my brother and Arthur. Matthew, my brother, didn't come by without calling first, so it had to be the blonde Brit.

He walked in, looking much too somber for a Sunday afternoon. As he walked in, I noticed the medium sized suitcase that he dragged behind him. Shutting the door being him, he set the black suitcase down on the floor and looked me in the eye.

"I broke up with him" his voice cut through the silence and left me in shock.

".. What? When? How?" I could tell I was a stuttering mess and I blamed it on the confusion that was running through me.

"I broke up with Francis last night. Told him that I knew I wasn't what he deserved and I was leaving so he could find someone else and be happy. He wasn't even mad at me..."

"... Wow..." it all had left me speechless.

"I know..." He seemed to be at a lack for words as well. "I.. uhh... I know I have my own place and all, but..." rather than finishing the sentence, he gestured towards the suitcase. I knew what he was trying to say, so I cut him off to save him from the awkwardness.

"It's okay. Of course you can stay here."

"Thanks" I nodded and set the book down, having forgotten it was even in my hands. When he saw that I had been "reading" he smirked.

"I see I'm rubbing off on you"

"In your dreams, Iggy"

"No thanks. I save my dreams for you, love"

* * *

It was the middle of the night. And I had been woken up by a prodding at my shoulder. Opening my eyes and tilting my head to the side, I saw a pair of emerald eyes watching me.

"Arthur?" My voice was groggy and a bit rough, due to the time of night it was.

"I just wanted to tell you something"

"I love you, too. Now go back to sleep"

"Well I do love you, but that's not it"

"What is it then?"

"I'm never gonna leave this bed ever again"

_** Thanks for reading! If you have a song you'd like done, just leave a review. Only taking requests for Maroon 5 songs.**_


End file.
